


My bond sings when it is whole

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fix It Fic, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, M/M, Old Married McSpirk, Pre-Star Trek Beyond, Reunion Fic, Telepathic Bond, Vulcan Language, retired Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: What if bonds could sing when they were whole?





	My bond sings when it is whole

_~~Retired~~_ Ambassador Spock had left ten days ago to visit the USS Enterprise. Reason why, was still a little unsure for the admiral. The Ambassador would _always_ be Commander Spock to Jim. Spock went with Andorian Attendys to ensure his emotions did not compromise the ship. Jim opted to stay to take care of their adopted children. Romulan-Vulcan hybrids. One of them was a hybrid and the other was a Vulcan. They were Valeris and Saavik, both spared from the failed Romulan colony and both born early. They were like sisters. They were born before stardate 2265. There was silence from the link with Spock. The two six years old's were resting along the aging man's stomach. He was reading a novel with a visor that improved his vision. A part of him wondered if Rear Admiral Tuvok was born earlier on a Vulcan Colony made earlier as well.  
  
Admiral  Janeway and the Voyager crew, and the Macquis.  
  
He hadn't bothered to check in since their retirement.  
  
Saavik yawned and her curious, fascinated eyes opened up.  
  
"What are you reading?" Saavik asked.  
  
"My favorite novel," Jim replied. "it's the unicorn one."  
  
"Liar," Saavik said.  
  
"You are too young to read it," Jim said.  
  
"Does it have sex?" Saavik asked, as Jim's eyes widened.  
  
"No, and no, and no," Jim said. "who talked to you about sex?"  
  
Saavik stared at the older man.  
  
"No one," Saavik said.  
  
"Saavik, is your teacher talking about Pon Farr again?" Jim asked, lowering the book to his lap,  
  
"No," Saavik lied, as the man took off the visor glaring back at her direction.  
  
"Mister Saavik, don't be a little fibber," Jim said.  
  
"I read a brochure," Saavik said. "it was in the adult's section."  
  
Jim relaxed.  
  
"Why . . . did you. . read. . . a brochure from. . . the adult section?" Jim asked, befuddled.  
  
"It was there," Saavik said. "and it was very informative unlike grandpa about my heritage."  
  
Jim smiled.  
  
"Look, princess," Jim said. "you are not old enough to hear about this. . ." he paused, considering, back at the Vulcan's health. "as much as I would like you to hear a lot about your heritage and biology . . . it just seems too soon at your age. You shouldn't be given the talk about the birds and the bees."  
  
"What about the birds and the bees?" Saavik asked.  
  
"They fly and get eaten," Jim said.  
  
"Grandfather!" Saavik exclaimed.  
  
"They benefit the environment," Jim finally said. She glared at him. "I can't lie to you, it's about sex."  
  
"Will you give me the talk?" Saavik asked, her adorable little eyes looking toward his hazel ones.  
  
"You know everything, that would be pointless," Jim said. "But what I am not robbed of is intimidating your significant other."

"How many significant others do you have?" Saavik asked.  
  
"Two," Jim replied, without hesitation.    
  
"Val, val, val, val, val, val, wake up!"  Saavik shook her adopted friend.  
  
"Whhuut?" Valeris asked, raising her head up.  
  
"I am right, I am right, I am right, I am right!" Saavik said.  
  
"No way!" Valeris said.  
  
"Yes way!" Saavik nodded  
  
"How did they die?"  Valeris asked, raising her head up with her hair bobbing along her ears.  
  
"Val!" Saavik said. "that is a insensitive question."  
  
"It is fine," Jim said  
  
"What?" Saavik asked, startled.  
  
"I am not sure he died at all," Jim said, his eyes trailing over to the ring with the green gem stone in the center. The children tilted their heads. "there was a transporter accident when we were beaming down to star fleet command to attend the retirement party. . . He was there and then the next he was not. All that was left was his ring," he fiddled with the ring on his wedding finger. "and I miss him," he looked toward the children. "though I try not to let that drag my entire life, how did you guess?"  
  
"You rub the ring and sigh sadly," Saavik said.  
  
"Like you have lost someone," Valeris said.  
  
"But you still had grandpa," Saavik said.  
  
"So you must have lost someone that you were also married to," Valeris said.

Jim smiled back, kindly at the two.

"You two need to hit the hay," Jim said.  
  
"Noooo," Valeris said. "I want to wait for grandpa."  
  
"He probably has special gifts for us," Saavik said.  
  
"He never does that," Valeris said, taken back.  
  
"One day it gotta be true," Saavik said, then she yawned. "logically."  
  
"Girls, girls, girls," Jim said. "I only let you stay up to watch Surak's Teachings: The Original Series," the girls shared pouts. "Up, up," the old man leaned up putting the two girls into his elbow propping them up. Saavik held the visor and the novel in her hands. "off to bed."

"I am not tired," Valeris said, with a yawn.  
  
"Niether am I," Saavik said.  
  
"I am not a child and I don't need sleep," Jim said. "I need less."  
  
"That is not fair!" Valeris said.  
  
"I want to be a adult," Saavik said.  
  
"Don't wish away your childhood," Jim said.  
  
"Why?" Valeris asked, as the short man made his way into the little girls bedroom.  
  
"Because one day you may need to take care of me," Jim said. "and being an adult is not all fun and games as it was for me. . ." he fondly smiled at a memory flashing before his eyes in his mind. "the universe is  a little darker."  
  
Jim laid the girls into the beds.

"No, it isn't," Saavik argued, as Jim pulled the covers up to the little girl's chest.  Saavik handed him the book and the visor.  
  
"Not with you  around," Valeris said, rolling the covers up.  
  
Jim looked at the little Vulcan child with a look of comfort in his eyes.  
  
"You might be the only thing that is standing between progressing and being static one day, Val," Jim said. "don't stand in the way of that."  
  
Valeris had a baffled expression.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Valeris asked.  
  
"Personal reasons that may come up in the future," Jim said, he turned the lights out in the bedroom set alongside the counter to their beds.  
  
"Jeeze," Saavik said. "I wonder what that could be."  
  
Jim went over to the door.  
  
"Go to sleep, sweet peas," Jim said. "you will see him in the morning."  
  
"Good night, grandfather," Valeris said.  
  
"Good night, fa-sa-mekh," Saavik said.  
  
"Goodnight, ko-kan-kans t'nash-veh," Jim said.

Jim exited the bedroom as the doors closed behind him. He went into the large room with the well made queen sized bed. He placed the book into the shelf and put the visor on the counter. He looked down at the ring left on his wedding finger. He rubbed at it, sighing sadly, his shoulders lowering and his head lowered. He missed Bones. His Bones. It had been a few years since the Battle of Vulcan. He had Spock. But for how long would Jim keep Spock with his given state of Bendii's? He rubbed his hands going out of the bedroom. Shit was going to hit the fan. And then Jim would completely unravel without his partner.  
  
Being a hundred plus years old.  
  
He could die at any day.  
  
Which is why it is in their will that Admiral  Pike raise the children if something happened.

The man took out a black disk then slid the device into the replicator.  
  
Jim opened the replicator door to see warm, steaming chocolate laid before him inside the warm, glowing interior of the machine. He carefully took the cup out of the container and slid the disk out  of the hole then put it away. He closed the door to the replicator then made his way out to the front porch going through the automatic door to the quarters. He went out the second door to the porch. The air was cool, and warm. He sat down onto the swing then took a sip from the cup. He looked up to see the parked desert flyers. The dimmed lights to the rooms that were dark. He looked toward the sky to see the various constellations. He saw the two moons glowing brightly alongside each other. The lights in the living room was kept on.

He missed his Spock.  
  
Sure he loved the other Spock, he was so cute and adorable.  
  
When they first meet, they did not get along. So soon after losing his home planet. The Vulcan thought that Jim was just like his counterpart. It made Jim do something that he had only done once to bring his first officer to his senses. But that moment, that Vulcan was not Spock, and that was someone else pretending to be him. A slap to the face and storming off feeling heavily insulted. A hard smack to the face that left his hand stinging. It was Sarek and Amanda who ended up apologizing for the actions of their son. Jim hardly believed that it was Spock. He couldn't accept that. Being separated from his Spock by Nero was not how he expected his day to go. To be ditched on Vulcan.  Nor to single handedly save Amanda and a few Vulcan Elders by evacuating the facility before the younger Spock had arrived to do just that.  
  
So much had changed since then.  
  
And it felt like his counterpart cheated to become captain.  
  
That had to be earned not given.  
  
The events of the Farragut never happened.  
  
The admiral took a sip from the warm cup of chocolate.  
  
So much had changed, except for one thing, missing his lost one.

Jim sadly sighed, fidgeting with the green embedded ring.  
  
But he still had Spock.  
  
His Spock of all people.

That was good enough for the elderly admiral as his eyes wondered down to the cup.  He took another sip as the porch bench swung back and forth. There were balcony's above their floor. The bond abruptly sung to life with warmth traveling through and love and---Jim could hear the bond singing. He lowered the cup. He could hear the sound of the gentle lute in the background, the piano delicately playing with precision, and a beautiful sound coming from somewhere in his mind. His grip around the cup tightened. He raised his hazel eyes forward to see tall figure and the shape of another figure side by side. They came closer and closer as he leaned forward. His mind was racing with thoughts.  
  
_Spock? Bones? Spock got Bones? Spock got Bones. Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones. BONES IS BACK._ A grin slowly began to grow on the man's face that was perhaps the biggest one that he had in years. The bond was humming with life feeling whole together. His two best friends were together, again, a lovely sight that he thought would never come to be. A sight that Scotty bet that he would see again sooner than the rest of the crew. And he was right. His heart felt like it was soaring and alive again.  
  
Jim placed the chocolate mug on to the table then speeded his way after the two men.  
  
"Bones!"  Jim shouted, happy.  
  
The man caught the doctor into a bear hug.

"Jim," McCoy breathed.  
  
"Bones," Jim repeated, feeling his heart warmed.  
  
"Ya killin' me," McCoy said.

"Sorry," Jim said.  
  
Jim's grip loosened as he had his head on the man's shoulder feeling the man's feminine like figure feeling tears drift down his cheeks. His boys were back together. And it felt right to see them together again. As though some order in the universe had been restored. That Spock's logic was going to be sound, again. Jim stepped back still teary eyed. They just looked adorable together. The hollowed, rounded brown eye sockets standing out from the retired Ambassador's face. The roundabout normal, but normal light blue eyes full of relief and admiration. McCoy was thin as a stick compared to the Vulcan's wider, well kept build with his hands behind his back. They finally looked about the same age as Jim still wore a delighted, overjoyed grin that wouldn't go away for some time.

Then the grin turned into amused smile.  
  
"You are going to love Saavik," Jim said.  
  
McCoy's face faltered.  
  
"Ooh dear lord tell me that we don't have to start all over on her," McCoy said  
  
"Nope," the two men said.  
  
"And then there is Valeris," Jim said.  
  
McCoy's eyebrows raised.  
  
"And  David?" McCoy asked  
  
"We are still trying to get through Miss Marcus on her project,"  Spock said. "she apparently does not take calls from the Kirk family. She refuses to have contact."  
  
"Then someone new better call her and pull rank and be very sincere on how a waste of time it is," McCoy went past heading in the direction of the porch. "it's not worth decades of her time and her son to make a Klingon and Federation skirmish."  
  
Spock and Jim shared a warm glance together with their own fond smiles then back in the back in the direction of the man.  
  
"Honey, how about you make the call in the morning?" Jim asked, as Spock tagged along.  
  
"Nope, she better go to bed with that on her mind," McCoy said. "I remember her number. It might cause a Klingon war. I will not let that happen. Never, ever,ever,ever,ever,ever--" the doctor vanished into the building opening the screen door.  
  
Jim went over to the chocolate mug as Spock went in after the doctor,  "T'hy'la, I have not told you the room number."  
  
Jim picked up the chocolate mug with a delighted sigh then went inside with the grin on his face. He was still hearing that sweet, beautiful melody in his mind. And this was real. His family was whole again. He was whole again. The great bird of the galaxy had blessed him. He looked toward the direction of the northern star that was nearby the two gigantic moons that were different in size. Everything was good again. Fit together like puzzle pieces. The future was not going to be what the man had thought originally. God knows how happy the girls are going to be. Finally, Jim, Spock, and McCoy cuddling in the same bed after years apart. That was a satisfying thought. He walked forward entering the building through the automatic doors. The doors smoothly shut behind him.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> fa-sa-mekh=grandfather. 
> 
> ko-kan-kans t'nash-veh=my granddaughters.


End file.
